In Her Eyes
by Sierra Rose the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow, under the control of Dr. Eggman, has been given a mission to kill Sonic. His only care is to fulfill Maria's desire, but can a certain high-spirited girl change his mind? ShadowxOC. Don't like it? Don't review.


**Note : This is a rewrite of an original failed fanfic I once wrote, entitled "Shadow's Light". My own ambition and two negative reviews spurred me to do away with the old version and create a remake. I hope this one will be better.**

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

The black of night had fallen. Not a star was in sight, a fog had stolen across the land, and the moon was full and bright. Crickets dared not utter a single melody of their usual harmonious songs. A dark, shadowy figure was stealthily making its way through the forest. Twig branches snapped lightly on the ground as he stalked through, headed for the base of the notorious Dr. Eggman.

As the creature slipped from shadow to shadow, doing his best to keep hidden, the light of the moon would briefly touch the red stripes on his head. A single name kept ringing out in his mind.

_Maria._

The creature cringed slightly as the name slightly pounded against his mind, it swinging like a pendulum to and fro. His blood ran cold as he thought he could make out familiar pale blue eyes watching him from the darkness, but he looked again and the eyes were gone. He shivered, silently scolding himself for letting his imagination get the better of him, and continued to make his way towards the base.

When he reached the heavily fortified building, a single robot awaited him at the door. Its metallic eyes met the creature's red ones. The robot scanned the creature's figure, then softly beeped as if to signal to the creature it was clear to proceed. With a small nod, the creature advanced forward deeper into the base.

He passed through dark hallways. The place was filled with curves and dozens of confusing lefts and rights, but the creature seemed to know his way through the building. Finally, he entered into a dark room, where up ahead he spotted a huge wall covered with hundreds of screens, each displaying zones in the world. The creature blinked, the brightness nearly blinding him, and shielded his eyes with a gloved hand to give his eyes time to adjust. He stared at the person seated in the swivel chair in front of the screen-covered wall. "Doctor?"

"Shadow." The swivel chair turned, revealing the sinister face of a rotund old man with a ginger-brown frizzy mustache and glinting beady eyes hidden behind spectacles. "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive. It took you long enough."

A black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, arms, and legs stepped forth out of the shadows. "You called to see me, Doctor?" he prompted in his low, mysterious voice.

"I have a matter of the utmost importance to discuss with you," replied the doctor, folding his hands on his plump belly.

Shadow scoffed knowingly, placing a gloved hand on his hip. "Another one of your 'brilliant' plans, is it?" He added a sarcastic emphasis to the word "brilliant", eyeing the old man with a raised eyebrow.

"But of course."

"Another plan to get rid of Sonic?" Shadow presumed.

"What else?" answered the doctor, turning back around to face the screens. A bitter growl entered his voice. "I can't expect to take control of the universe and build my glorious Eggman Empire until that meddling hedgehog is out of the way." He paused, the growl turning into a sneer. "And I leave it to YOU, Shadow, to take care of him."

Shadow was taken aback, but he suppressed a shocked expression. "Me?... Doctor, when will you give this nonsense up? You never had any problem with Sonic being in the way before. Just take over the world, already."

"Are you contradicting my orders, Shadow?" The doctor rose from his chair and turned to glare at Shadow. His huge figure loomed over the dark hedgehog threateningly. "Perhaps you are simply afraid to kill Sonic."

"I am not afraid," Shadow muttered. "I am not afraid of anything."

"Oooh, the Ultimate Life Form has gone soft," the doctor mocked, waving his hands at Shadow. His spectacles gleamed. "Have you forgotten? Without my help, you can never regain your memory!"

Shadow winced. Somehow before, he had been caught in a tragic accident in outer space, and had lost his memory. The doctor had witnessed the accident and rescued Shadow from being lost in space. Shadow had vowed to help the doctor, and in return, the doctor promised to help him regain his memory. There was nothing more in the world that Shadow wanted than to find out who he was- or at least who he'd been in the past. The doctor was his only chance of fulfilling that desire. If Shadow broke away now, he might never remember who he was... or fulfill Maria's desire. He had promised her. He could not let her down now.

_If only she were here... _Shadow shook away the saddening memories, nodding grimly. "Fine, then. I'll do as you wish."

"Excellent," sneered the doctor. "Now, listen carefully. Sonic is still unaware that you're working for me, is that right?" Shadow nodded, and the doctor continued. "So then you have the ability to mingle with Sonic's team without being under severe suspicion, eh?"

"I suppose so," Shadow answered with a shrug. "I really don't care to bother them. Sonic is too annoying as it is."

"Perfect, perfect," the doctor agreed delightedly with a malicious grin. "Then here is my plan- you will go forth and propose a pact with Sonic, asking if he will allow you to join his... 'Freedom Fighting' team." He performed an air quote around the words 'freedom fighting'.

"And if he rejects?" questioned the ebony hedgehog.

The doctor smirked. "He will likely accept you. I have seen how he and his pathetic friends have attempted countless times to offer to you open arms. They are all fools for trusting you, eh?" He relished a small snigger before continuing. "I want you to try to bond with Sonic."

"What?" Shadow gazed at the doctor in disbelief. "You're not serious. It's impossible to bond with someone as erratic and mindless as Sonic."

The doctor lifted a finger and waved it gently at Shadow, forcing the hedgehog to fall silent again. "Get as close with him as you can. Make him believe that you are on his side. Don't overdo it; they'll become suspicious if you make it too obvious. Be practical. Praise him when he does good works, support him when he falls. Remember to act friendly towards his companions as well. Soon they'll all think you've changed your ways and that you're now a loyal teammate to their cause..."

Shadow watched as the doctor suddenly rammed the bottom of his fist into the table. The smirk on his face had widened, and the gleam reflecting on his spectacles shone the revelation of evil intentions.

"And right at the moment when his back is turned, _**kill him**_."

"Your plot lacks tactic." Shadow's statement was dry and emotionless.

The doctor's grin faded. Shadow had clearly burst his bubble. "It works. Got it? And anyways, why do you think I chose you for the job?" He leaned back in his chair again.

"Because I am the only one dumb enough to submit to your lunacy."

"Because YOU complete the tactic in my plot!" snapped the doctor. "Now, go. Do not fail me."

The dark hedgehog huffed, his ears flattened slightly. "Why do I bother? I'm only wasting my breath. All your plans fail, doctor. Why won't this plan do the same?"

"Because I have you to finish the job this time."

"..." Shadow simply huffed another time in response.

The doctor flung something at Shadow. As it passed through a patch of moonlight creeping in from a remote window, its metal surface gleamed. Shadow lifted a hand and caught it with effortless ease. In his hand was now a dark silver-and-black communicator, with which Shadow assumed he would keep in touch with the doctor.

"I want full-length progress reports every day," the elderly man ordered. "I want to know what you've done and how you've done it, and how well the poor fools are falling for it."

Shadow looked up at the doctor and nodded, still not a hint of emotion in his crimson eyes. Without another word, he turned and headed for the exit of the base building.

"And, Shadow?"

Shadow stopped at hearing the doctor's voice once more but did not turn.

"I trust everything will go as planned. If you even think once about double-crossing me and joining their side-"

"Put your faith in me." The hedgehog interrupted before the doctor could finish, his gloved hand raised to assure his superior. "I won't let anything stand in my way."

"Hmph." The doctor didn't speak again. He turned back around in his swivel chair towards the screens without a single word spoke in comfort or support of Shadow's mission.

Expecting nothing more, Shadow himself continued back down the hallways to the exit. That one name returned to rest on the tip of his tongue. It was virtually impossible to rid himself of the pounding in his head. It would never stop. His fate had been chosen, his path was set. He could never save her nor bring her back...

_Maria..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ack, still short, and it feels kind of lame. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Please review, and no flames.<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
